


Gentle

by smkkbert



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, First Time, High School AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smkkbert/pseuds/smkkbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@mysaudadespt2 said:Hi Kathi! :) I have a prompt…What if Felicity lost her virginity with Oliver while he already lost his a long time ago. So, she is a bit scared of telling him that she is a virgin. But he is such a gentleman with her. He is gentle, and doesn’t force anything she doesn’t want. For Felicity, Oliver was her first and only man in her life. And for Oliver, Felicity was the one who really mattered in the end. Thanks! </p><p>(tumblr prompt this has been inspired by)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

Who would have ever thought that babbling nerd Felicity Megan Smoak would become the girlfriend of the desired billionaire playboy Oliver Jonas Queen? Well, according to the fact that they had been voted to be the most surprising and unexpected couple in their graduation class, probably nobody had.

And still here they were in Oliver’s bed with their arms wrapped around each other and their legs entangled while they were kissing passionately.

“I can feel you smiling,” Oliver whispered when his lips parted from Felicity’s for a short moment before they gently pressed back to hers, meeting them in another loving kiss.

Felicity was indeed smiling against his lips because the fact that she really was Oliver’s girlfriend just made her smile like that. After all the computers he had broken just to ask her to fix them and all the tutoring lessons he had asked her for just to spend more time with her they had finally become a couple. She was his girlfriend. He was her boyfriend. If that wasn’t something to smile about, Felicity wasn’t sure what else was.

The thought made her slide a little closer towards Oliver, so her body was fully pressed against his. She could feel his tight muscles against her breasts and stomach, and it made her sigh into his mouth and move her hand into his short hair, so she could gently scratch his scalp with her short fingernails.

Oliver’s fingers snuck under the hem of her top, stroking up and down her back slowly. She felt her body tense slightly in response though goose bumps elicited wherever his rough fingertips moved over the soft skin of her back.

She told herself to stay calm and not freak out, especially because it felt so good, but Felicity just couldn’t stop her mind from starting to race.

In the last three and a half weeks she had been with him, Felicity still hadn’t gotten around to tell Oliver that she had never been intimate with someone else before, at least not _that_ intimate. Things between her and Cooper in Las Vegas had gone down before they had taken that step, and before him Felicity had never been in a relationship because obviously being a babbling nerd didn’t exactly make you the most desired girl in high school.

Or at least it didn’t make you the most desired girl to anyone but Oliver Queen.

Slowly Felicity relaxed back against him. She put her hands to his cheek and sighed into his mouth contently. She felt safe with him. She knew he wouldn’t push anything she wasn’t ready for because despite of the rumors that were going around about him having been with several girls already and not always being the most caring lover Felicity had never experienced him like that.

It was actually the complete opposite. Oliver had always been careful with her. He had been gentle and always trying to figure out if she was okay with what he was doing. And he didn’t even know that she was still… well, a virgin.

She had always suspected that it had all been just rumors.

In the back of her mind Felicity knew that she should tell him. She should tell him that she was a virgin because the longer she waited the stranger it should be when she actually did tell him. Felicity didn’t even know why she hadn’t told him yet. It wasn’t like there was anything wrong with having waited a little longer than most of her classmates. Neither did she really believe that Oliver saw it any differently. She just didn’t want him to be any different around her.

Slowly Oliver’s hand moved higher on her back to the clasp of her bra.

“Are you okay?” he asked, probably feeling her tense against him.

“Sure,” Felicity whispered, hastily pressing her lips back against his to make sure Oliver’s eyes were staying closed, so he wouldn’t see how nervous she was. Again she tried to relax back against his warm body when she felt his fingers opening the clasp of her bra.

It was happening, she thought and didn’t miss how even in her head her voice sounded a little panicked. She was going to have her first time now. With Oliver.

How long had she dreamed about this? About having her first time with Oliver Queen? When she had moved all the way from Las Vegas to Starling City six months ago because her mother had decided to finally move in with her boyfriend Quentin Lance, Felicity had fallen head over heels in love with Oliver. And she had imagined from time to time how it would be to sleep with him.

And now it was happening.  
It was happening.  
It was really actually happening.

Oliver’s lips parted from hers and when she opened her eyes, she saw him looking at her with his head propped up onto his hand. The fingers of his left hand slowly stroked over her cheek, and his eyes followed the movements of his fingertips. An amused smile was playing on his lips.

“What?” Felicity asked.

Had she done anything wrong? Already? No, that couldn’t be.

“I can kind of hear you thinking,” Oliver answered and his smile widened. “And now you’re blushing. I love when you’re blushing. It’s cute.”

His voice sounded husky, making a comfortable shiver run down the length of her spine, and the intensity of his piercingly blue eyes on her face made her skin prickle. Just like she just knew that his words had made her only blush more. Slowly Oliver’s fingertips moved lower, stroking from her cheek to her jaw and down her long neck to the neckline of her top where they played with the fabric shortly before taking the same path back up to her face again.

“What are you thinking about?” Oliver asked, leaning forward to press a kiss to the tip of Felicity’s nose like he did so often because he just loved to do it. “Is it about your mother’s wedding?”

“No,” Felicity said with a sigh, turning around onto her back and shooting Oliver a quick gaze. “I am happy that she is getting married. My dad left so long ago, and Quentin is a good guy. And I love Sara and Laurel.”

She stared at the ceiling, realizing how true it was. Her mother was much happier since she was with Quentin. Felicity liked him, and she liked his daughters. They had already grown together as a family. So Quentin and Donna getting married was not something she had ever felt any worry about.

“So what’s occupying your mind?” Oliver asked, tapping the tip of his forefinger against her forehead. “There seem to be things going in there that keep you from being really here.”

Hastily closing the clasp of her bra, Felicity sat up with a sigh and rested herself back against the headboard of Oliver’s bed. He didn’t seem to miss the nervous gaze she had shot in his direction because Oliver sat up, too, and put a hand to her knee, looking at her worriedly.

“Hey, talk to me,” he asked with low voice. “What’s going on?”

Felicity sighed, taking Oliver’s hand from her knee and holding it between her own hands. She played with his fingers a little nervously, keeping her eyes strictly down.

“I think I need to tell you something,” Felicity started, avoiding his gaze by staring at their entwined fingers in her lap.

She had to tell him. She knew she really had to because he would realize the truth anyway when they first had had sex, and she was sure that he’d rather hear from her than just realize while they were doing it. It was just so… weird to talk to him about it and that was although she trusted him to not see her any differently than he did right now.

Gently Oliver put his fingers under Felicity’s chin and lifted her head, so she was looking at him again. He wasn’t saying anything, just making her know that she could talk to him with the way he looked at her. His eyes were full of love and caring, and it made Felicity’s stomach flutter in the best way.

It was time for the truth then, so, watching his face closely, she whispered, “I’m a virgin, and I don’t think I am ready to have sex… yet.”

Oliver looked at her, still not saying anything, and Felicity felt the need to look away and avoid his gaze once more, but just when she was about to lower her face and look somewhere else, Oliver leaned forward and kissed her in the gentlest, most loving and the most reassuring way, making her melt against him.

“I hope you know that there is no pressure,” he whispered when their lips parted, looking at her intensely. “We have all the time in the world, and I would never do anything you’re not ready for. So you just give me a signal whenever you’re ready, okay?”

Felicity nodded, not taking her eyes of Oliver. When she bit down on her bottom lip, Oliver lifted his hand and freed her lip from the maltreatment of her teeth with his thumb before he kissed her slowly once more.

Yes, that was the Oliver she knew – caring and loving, patient and absolutely not like any of the rumors about him tried to make her believe. Of course he wouldn’t even ask any questions she might be uncomfortable with to answer and instead just tell her exactly what he knew she needed to hear and not because he wanted to wrap her around his little finger, but just because he meant it exactly like he had said it.

“I feel like an idiot for not telling you sooner,” Felicity finally chuckled, letting her head sink to Oliver’s shoulder, and he stroked his hand up and down her back in response.

“You’re a lot of things, but definitely no idiot,” Oliver replied and kissed her head shortly before lowering his lips to her ear and whispering, “Do you want to continue kissing and cuddling?”

“Hm…” Felicity hummed contently. “That sounds like a great plan.”

Their lips met in another gentle kiss. Felicity sighed when their tongues met in a familiar dance, and together they lay down, snuggled up to one another and continued to just kiss and cuddle.

Without any pressure that anything more had to happen.

 

 

“Hey, I thought you would already be here,” Felicity said as soon as she took the call.

“I am standing right in front of the apartment complex.”

Felicity walked to the window, seeing Oliver leaning against one of the streetlights in front of the building with his gaze lifted to her window. He waved with a happy grin on his lips when he saw her.

“Why aren’t you coming upstairs?”

“I just wanted to make sure that your stepfather-to-be has already gone out with your mother because I don’t want to risk running into him after what happened last week.”

“You mean when he caught us kissing and cuddling on my bed?”

“Exactly,” Oliver replied, his grin only widening. “So… is it safe to come upstairs, or will I end up dying when I do?”

“I don’t think he would kill you.”

“You’re right,” Oliver said with a sigh. “He would torture me for a few weeks and then kill me.”

“That sounds more like Quentin. But lucky you, he and mom left fifteen minutes ago, and they won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon. Sara and Laurel left earlier today to visit their mother and won’t be back until Monday, either. So we have the whole apartment to ourselves the entire night.”

“Sounds great,” Oliver replied.

“Absolutely,” Felicity agreed. “Are you coming upstairs then?”

“I’ll see you in a minute.”

“Can’t wait.”

They hung up, and Felicity watched Oliver entering the building before she put her phone away and strolled to the door, already feeling her heartbeat fastening. Tonight was going to be the night. She finally felt ready. After almost two and a half months in their relationship Felicity really felt ready to take this step, and with her mother and stepfather-to-be spending a romantic prenuptial weekend away, it seemed to be the perfect timing.

She opened the door before Oliver even had the chance to knock.

“Hi,” Felicity said with a wide grin.

“Hi,” Oliver replied.

Immediately he stepped forward, let the small bag with things for the sleepover fall to the ground and wrapped his arms around Felicity’s waist tightly, lifting her from the floor, so her feet hovered a few inches over the ground. His lips pressed to hers in a slow and gentle kiss that made Felicity’s hand move from his back up to his neck and into his short hair. Kissing Oliver just felt so great.

“What are we going to do tonight?” Oliver asked when their lips parted, casually kicking the door shut behind him. “Eat a lot of junk food, watch a series of movies and fall asleep on the couch together?”

Felicity smiled. She hadn’t told Oliver about her plans yet in case she would change her mind. She didn’t want him to feel like she was playing with him which she knew he would never think, but she would feel bad herself if she just gave him hope and then crushed it. Oliver had been so good with her, never pushing or even asking for anything more than she was ready to give. So she had thought very carefully about whether or not she was ready.

And now she knew that she really was ready. So she leaned forward, kissing Oliver slowly once more. She wrapped her legs around his hips and moved her hips against his, feeling him hardening slightly in response. Leaning her lips against Oliver’s ear, she whispered, “I thought we could spend the night in bed having fun.”

Oliver leaned his head back, eying her up closely before he asked, “Just to be sure I am not reading something into this that you didn’t mean – when you say ‘having fun’ you mean…?”

“Sex,” Felicity whispered, feeling a blush spreading from her cheeks down her neck and over her chest, and if the way Oliver’s eyes followed where she felt the warmth spread on her skin, he enjoyed it far more than Felicity did.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “You know, there is no pressure and-“

“I know,” Felicity interrupted him hastily, “but I want to do it.”

Biting down on her bottom lip, she tightened her legs around Oliver’s hips and dragged her hips against his. The zipper of his jeans pressed perfectly against her clit, and through the thin fabric of her sweat pants Felicity could feel Oliver hardening.

Slowly he started moving, never taking his eyes off her face. He walked them to her bedroom, carefully laying her down onto the mattress and crawling onto the mattress after her, his body hovering over her, so they weren’t touching, but he was so close that Felicity could feel his breath ghosting over her face.

“When you change your mind, you let me know, okay?” Oliver asked seriously, making sure that he meant it, and Felicity nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Felicity replied, putting her hands to the collar of his dress shirt to pull him down onto her.

As Oliver’s body pressed to hers, their lips met in an unhurried kiss. Felicity slowly moved her hands up and down his back, feeling all the defined muscles beneath her palms. Oliver’s hand played with a strand of her hair while he stayed propped up onto his forearms, so she didn’t have to carry his whole weight on top of her small body.

Slowly Felicity started unbuttoning Oliver’s dress shirt, their lips never parting. She moved the palms of her hands over the naked skin of his shoulders and down his chest to his abs, enjoying the play of muscles she could feel. Before she had been with him, she had always wondered how his chest must feel like and taste like, and now she finally got to experience it.

She pushed the fabric off his shoulders, and Oliver leaned back to get it off his body completely. Felicity watched him, feeling her stomach flutter at how hot he looked without his shirt. When Oliver’s gaze met hers, she realized that he had noticed the way she had admired him. It made her bite down on her bottom lip and, considering the warmth she felt on her face, she blushed once more.

Chuckling, Oliver came to hover back above her. “You can admire my body as long and as openly as you want to,” Oliver explained in a whisper and kissed her gently.

Felicity opened her lips to his, meeting his tongue in a slow dance. He tasted sweet and perfect, and the way his hips pressed against hers made her moan quietly. She could feel the outline of his erection perfectly where it pressed against her clothed center.

“Oliver,” Felicity whispered against his lips, and to her displeasure Oliver pulled back a little to look at her closely.

“You okay?” he asked, moving one hand through her blond hair.

“Yes,” Felicity replied with a smile due to how caring Oliver still was. “It just felt really good.”

Smirking, Oliver dragged his erection against her clothes center once more, making Felicity dig her fingernails into the skin of Oliver’s wrist while moaning in pleasure. It really felt good, so much better than she had thought it would.

Oliver leaned back down and kissed her once more. His hips kept moving against hers slowly in the most perfect way that increased her pleasure. She could feel wetness pooling on the fabric of her panties. This really, really, really felt good! So Felicity kept responding to Oliver’s loving kisses, moving her hips against his at the same time.

It wasn’t until Oliver’s hand moved under the hem of her top and came to rest flush against her stomach with the tips of his fingers playing around her bellybutton that Felicity felt herself tensing. And Oliver, being the attentive boyfriend that he was, realized immediately. His hands moved away from under the fabric of her top and his fingers tugged the fabric back down to cover her skin.

Felicity took in a deep breath, trying to get herself to relax again, but her mind was already running wildly, making it impossible to just relax. She normally wasn’t anyone to have that much self-consciousness about her body. She knew she wasn’t exactly a model, but she also knew that she looked really okay. It was just that Oliver had been with several girls already, so the thought that he saw her naked kind of… maybe not scared but at least worried her.

Oliver pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth before pulling back a little, bringing distance between the two of them. He eyed her up closely without any reproach in his beautiful blue eyes.

“You’re not ready.”

It wasn’t even a question. Oliver just knew that she wasn’t ready yet.

Groaning, Felicity put her arm over her eyes, squeezing them shut tightly.

“I am so sorry,” she whispered. “I really thought I was ready. I mean it’s weird because I really trust you, and you’ve been so great, and I really should be able to-”

“Hey,” Oliver interrupted her softly, bumping his nose against hers carefully, so she moved her arm away from above her eyes and looked at him, still finding no reproach in his eyes. “It’s okay.”

“You’re sure?” Felicity asked, wiggling under him slightly and feeling Oliver’s still hard erection moving against her center when doing so.

Oliver just looked at her for a moment longer before he cleared his throat. “I have an idea, but before I suggest it, I need you to know that it’s okay to say no. Okay?”

Felicity bit down on her bottom lip but nodded.

“You like this, right?” Oliver asked, pressing the bulge in his jeans against her center shortly before moving back. He waited until Felicity nodded before he suggested, “How about we just keep doing this? We can have fun in a way that you feel comfortable with. _If_ you feel comfortable with this.”

Felicity hesitated only shortly before she nodded. “That sounds good.”

“You’re sure?” Oliver asked. “Movies and junk food are still an option.”

Shaking her head, Felicity wrapped her legs around his hips and moved her pelvis against Oliver, feeling his hardness press everywhere she needed it. She moaned lowly, and Oliver hastily pressed his lips to hers, swallowing the soft sounds of pleasure she made.

They kept moving together unhurriedly. Felicity’s hand moved over his back, slightly scratching his soft skin, before they sank lower to his butt, bravely coming to rest there. She felt Oliver smile against her in response and was just about to murmur some words to him between two kisses when Oliver’s hips pressed against hers a little more firmly. A long moan escaped Felicity’s lips, and she bent her head back, trying to catch her breath. Oliver’s lips moved lower to her neck, licking over her pulse point.

“Oliver,” Felicity choked out, and she tightened her legs around his hips even more, moving her one hand into his hair to keep his head where it was.

She felt like her body was on fire. With Oliver’s lips on her skin and his broad chest pressing her into the mattress and his hips moving against hers in a perfect way that made the zipper of his jeans drag against where she was now all wet and his hardness adding to the way it made her feel… She just felt perfectly fine.

“Oliver, I-“

Another moan interrupted her words, and Oliver hastily pulled away from her neck to look at her instead. He grabbed one of her hands from his back and held it in a tight but gentle grasp on the mattress.

Felicity’s skin started prickling even more than it had done before already. All the sensations – the feeling between her legs, the intensity of Oliver’s eyes and the scent of his skin – it all made her feel so perfect. And when the prickle spread from her toes through her whole body and her muscles started spasm involuntarily, his name was falling from her lips. Oliver moved against her for a few more seconds before he rested his face against the side of her neck and with a groan pressed his hips against hers completely.

They needed several minutes to catch their breaths and even then Felicity still felt like she was floating on a cloud far above the earth where time was running so much more slowly. Oliver was the first to move. He propped himself back up on his forearms and kissed Felicity gently.

“This was amazing,” he whispered when he rested his forehead against hers.

“It really was great,” Felicity agreed, squeezing his hand that still held hers before wrapping her arms around Oliver’s neck and pulling him down onto her, so his head rested on top of her breasts. His arms pushed under her body, wrapping around her waist and pulling her even more tightly against him. “This is great, too.”

“Yes, it really is,” Oliver replied with a sigh. “Let’s stay like this for awhile.”

“Yes, let’s stay like this for awhile,” Felicity sighed right before she fell asleep.

 

 

“Are you a little drunk?” Oliver whispered into Felicity’s ear and shortly brushed his lips against her cheek when he leaned his head over her shoulder to open the door to their hotel suite with the key card.

“No,” Felicity replied with a sigh and rested her head back against his shoulder for a moment, looking up at him with a smile. “I am just very happy that my mom finally has the husband she deserves.”

“It was a great wedding,” Oliver agreed, kissing her temple and rubbing the palms of her hands over her naked upper arms. “I am more than happy that I was invited.”

“Of course you were invited,” Felicity replied, stepping away from him and into the dark suite before turning around to Oliver, who switched on the light and closed the door behind them. “What was I supposed to do a whole weekend in Las Vegas without you?”

“Checking out other options?” Oliver suggested.

Chuckling, Felicity stepped back closer to Oliver. She wrapped her arms around his middle and put her chin to his chest, looking up at him with a loving smile. When his eyes met hers, she winked, making him understand that there was definitely no other option she would even consider checking out. And when Oliver put his arms around her shoulders with a sigh, Felicity straightened up onto her tiptoes and kissed his lips gently.

“We should change and get into bed,” Oliver whispered when their lips parted, keeping his eyes shut. “It was a long day.”

“Yes,” Felicity said with a sigh before she stepped away from him and headed to the bathroom, murmuring, “If I had known that you would dance with me all day despite the fact that you kept insisting that you can’t dance, I would have suggested more sleeping and less fun the last night.”

She heard Oliver chuckle but only turned her head to wink at him once more before she disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door between them. Smiling, she leaned her back against the cold wood and closed her eyes with a sigh.

The day had really been great. With her mom finally getting married to a man that Felicity knew made her happy and would continue to do so and Felicity also being perfectly happy with Oliver it really had been a great day.

She slipped out of her high heels and started working on getting all the bobby pins out of her hair. It took awhile, but when her hair finally fell onto her shoulders in its usual soft curls, she sighed in relief. Her head felt like it weighed a pound less than only minutes before.

Next she wanted to get rid of was her dress. As comfortable and as beautiful as the red chiffon dress had been during the day, Felicity couldn’t wait to get into her pajama that actually only consisted of one of Oliver’s dress shirts and her panties. But the zipper at the back of her dress seemed to have caught in the fabric because it refused to let itself be lowered.

“Damn it!” Felicity hissed, trying to get the zipper to lower once more, but still it stayed where it was.

“Everything alright?” Oliver asked from the other side of the door.

“Yes,” Felicity replied, trying to lower the zipper once more, but again it didn’t work, and she groaned in response.

“You’re sure everything is alright?”

Sighing, Felicity admitted defeat and opened the door back to the bedroom of the suite. Oliver stood right next to the bed with his chest already undressed and his belt unbuckled. In the low light of the hotel suite he looked even hotter than he usually did.

“I think the zipper of my dress got caught,” she stated, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder. “Would you mind-?”

“Not at all,” Oliver answered immediately.

Felicity walked to him and positioned herself in front of him with her back turned towards him. She tugged her hair over her shoulder, making sure it wouldn’t get in the way of the zipper though the back neckline was so low that her hair probably wouldn’t reach it anyway. Oliver stepped right behind her, so his chest almost pressed against her back, and he lowered his lips to her shoulder for a short moment.

“You were right. The zipper got caught,” Oliver stated then. His right hand moved under the fabric of her dress, making sure her skin wouldn’t get caught in the zipper when he started tugging carefully.

“Does it work?” Felicity asked, shooting a gaze over her shoulder to see Oliver looking at the zipper with concentration. “If it doesn’t, I will just-“

“Got it,” Oliver said in that moment.

She felt him lower the zipper, and his right hand followed the path down her back, making sure her skin still wouldn’t get caught in the zipper. When the tips of his fingers were right over her butt, he stopped and just held his position like that, not saying anything or moving closer or stepping back. He just stayed where he was, his fingertips slightly moving on her soft skin.

Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the juncture of her neck and shoulder once more. Felicity could feel his chest brushing against her back while he did so, and it made goose bumps elicit on her skin.

“I love you,” Oliver whispered into her ear before kissing the soft spot right under it.

For a short second Felicity felt his breath ghost over her chest, but before she could really enjoy the sensation, Oliver already stepped away from her. Felicity didn’t move for only a short second that she wasn’t sure of what to do. But then a simple thought popped into her mind, and suddenly it was all so very clear, and she knew exactly what she should do.

Slowly she let go of the fabric of her dress, making the garment drop down and pool on the ground. Her heart fluttered a little from her nervousness, but Felicity ignored the feeling while she just stood still and waited for Oliver to react. Her back was still turned to him, but the knowledge that she was standing in front of him with only her panties on was enough for her to feel a blush forming on her skin.

“Felicity,” Oliver whispered, stepping closer behind her, so his naked chest was pressing to her equally naked back. His hands came to rest on her hips when he lowered his face to her neck and kissed her pulse point gently. Sighing, Felicity melted back against his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her hips and his lips against her neck.

Slowly she put her hands over his and moved them, so his right hand stayed on his stomach with his fingertips grazing the hem of her panties and his left hand moved over her ribcage to her breast. When she felt his fingertips move against her nipple, she hummed contently and let her head drop back against his shoulder, while Oliver’s lips moved to the underside of her jaw, nibbling gently.

“Oliver,” Felicity moaned when the thumb of Oliver’s left hand moved over her nipple until it hardened while the fingertips of his right hand moved deeper under the fabric of her panties, not touching her most sensitive parts, though.

This time Felicity didn’t tense. The exact opposite was the case. She arched her back, making his fingers slide a little closer to where she was growing wet in need for his touch, and moaned quietly. Oliver’s touch felt amazing on her skin, and it was exactly what she wanted and need right now.

“Are you sure, Felicity?” Oliver whispered into her ear before pressing his lips back to the spot right under his ear.

Felicity didn’t answer, at least not with words. Instead she just tightened her fingers around Oliver’s right hand and moved their entwined fingers through her wetness. Oliver and she moaned in unison. The way it made Oliver’s chest vibrate against her back sent jolts of pleasure right through Felicity’s core.

“Oliver,” Felicity moaned once more when Oliver’s fingers moved over her clit.

The sensation stole her breath. She should have known that actually feeling his skin against her sensitive parts had to make her feel even better after feeling their clothes genitals rubbing against each other had already felt so amazing. She just hadn’t been prepared for how great it really felt.

When Oliver’s fingers moved over her clit a little more quickly, she sank back against him completely. Her hips moved against his fingers urgently until she felt the familiar prickling in her toes that spread all over her body before she had been prepared for it. And if it hadn’t been for Oliver’s arms wrapping around her waist securely, the giving in of her legs would have caused her to just fall to the floor.

It took a while before she got her breathing back under control and got her legs to carry her weight on their own again. Oliver’s fingers moved out of her panties, stroking up her skin over her stomach. Hastily Felicity turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his in a loving kiss.

She could feel Oliver’s hands roam over her back, exploring her naked skin, and knew that his touch was eliciting goose bumps all over her back and arms. When his fingertips grazed over her butt, she moaned into his mouth, pressing her body even closer to his.

Her hands moved from his neck down over his shoulders, chest and abs to the waistband of his pants, and she quickly unbuttoned them. She pushed the fabric down impatiently until it pooled around his ankles, leaving him in dark boxer briefs that allowed her to feel the hard outline of his erection against her stomach when she pressed herself closer to him.

Oliver put his hands to Felicity’s hips and without breaking the kiss slowly walked them back until the back of her knees met the edge of the mattress, and Felicity sank down onto the bed. She looked at him through from pleasure hazy eyes. A dark red blush spread all over her body because of how he looked at her with desire in his eyes while simultaneously licking his lips. She moved to put her arms over her exposed body, but Oliver lay down on top of her, his legs between hers, and moved her arms away until they were resting on the mattress above her head.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, nuzzling her nose with his before he asked, “Do you want to continue?”

Felicity nodded. “Yes.”

“Tell me when you change your mind,” Oliver replied, waiting for her to nod, before he pressed his lips back to hers.

He lowered his body closer to hers, so his naked chest rubbed against her hardening nipples when he moved against her, pressing his hips to hers like they had done several times before to have some fun. A moan escaped her lips, and it made her press her head back into the pillows while Oliver moved his lips down her throat. All the while his hips kept moving against hers in a steady motion.

But Felicity didn’t want this tonight. Tonight she wanted him; all of him.

So she pulled her hands away from where Oliver had still been holding them over her head and lowered them to the waistband of his boxers, pushing her fingertips under the fabric shyly before gathering her courage and just pushing them down to the mid of his thighs. When she couldn’t push them down any further, Oliver sat back on his heels and took them off the rest of the way.

Felicity watched Oliver’s erection springing free and bit down on her bottom lip at seeing Oliver naked for the first time.

“We can still stop,” Oliver offered, noticing her gaze.

“I don’t want to stop,” Felicity said firmly and hesitatingly started to take off her own panties. When the fabric was down at her ankles, Oliver reached out his hands and took them off, carelessly throwing them back over his shoulder to the floor without taking his eyes off her.

Staying propped up onto his hands, so there wasn’t any touch between them, Oliver kissed her lips lovingly before pulling back and reaching his hand out to the floor. He lifted his pants to get his wallet from one of the pockets and pulled out a condom. His eyes shortly met hers when he dropped his pants and slid further back onto the mattress. Felicity felt herself blush being caught staring, but Oliver only lowered his head to press a reassuring and calming kiss to her knee, making Felicity smile.

When Oliver ripped open the foil package with his teeth and rolled the condom onto his erection, Felicity felt her heartbeat fastening even more than it had before. But unlike the times before when they had been anywhere close to sex, her heartbeat didn’t fasten in panic or even fear of what was to come. It fastened in excitement and love. Admittedly, a little bit of worry might also be there given that she knew that it would probably hurt, but that worry really was nothing compared to the other feelings.

Slowly Oliver crawled back onto the bed above her. His lips lowered to her stomach and moved up her body. He kissed the valley between her breasts and from her chest over her neck and jaw back to her lips. And only when their tongues met in a slow dance, he carefully lowered himself onto her completely.

His hips moved against her, making the hard base of his erection slide between her wet folds perfectly without entering her. She moaned in pleasure, and Oliver eagerly swallowed the sounds she made when Felicity quickly felt her pleasure increasing.

“Oliver,” she mumbled against his lips. “Please.”

Oliver propped himself up on his left forearm, moving his right hand between them to grab hold of his cock and position himself at her entrance. Felicity held onto his shoulders at the feeling of having him right where she wanted him.

“Felicity,” Oliver whispered, and Felicity locked eyes with him immediately. “Are you sure?”

She nodded without any hesitation, saying as firmly as possible with whispered voice, “Yes, I’m sure.”

So Oliver lowered himself back onto her. Their eyes stayed locked when he slowly started entering her. Felicity held her breath, her hands holding onto his hips, not urging him to move away but neither urging them to come closer. She just let him move in his pace, concentrating completely on his eyes.

When Oliver moved deeper into her, a slight pain ripped through her. It wasn’t as bad as she had expected it to be, but it still made a hiss escape her mouth. Immediately Oliver’s hips stilled while his lips came to meet hers in a loving and reassuring kiss. His thumb slowly moved over her clit, making her sigh contently and relax back into the mattress.

“Better?” Oliver whispered against her lips, immediately pressing back to them for another long kiss.

“Perfect,” Felicity responded.

Oliver pushed deeper into her until he was completely settled in her wet heat. He stayed unmoving, just letting her adjust to having him inside of her. He stretched her inner walls perfectly, and – God, it was the best thing Felicity had ever experienced!

“This feels good,” Felicity whispered with a content sigh.

“Yeah?” Oliver asked, and she could feel him smiling against her lips.

“Yes,” Felicity replied, matching his smile.

“How does this feel then?” Oliver asked, pulling out of her slightly before pushing back in slowly. It wasn’t much of a movement, but it made Felicity moan out loudly. Her fingers dug into the skin over his hipbones, holding him to her. Oliver moved his lips to her ear, whispering, “Does this feel good, too?”

“Great,” Felicity replied.

So Oliver did it again, even more slowly. He pulled out slightly before pushing back in slowly. His pelvis rubbed against Felicity’s clit, sending even more sensations through her body, and though the feeling was still new, Felicity wrapped her legs around Oliver’s hips. They both acknowledged the realization of how he could thrust in even deeper that way with a long moan.

“Felicity,” Oliver whispered before nibbling at her earlobe shortly, “are you close?”

“Yes,” Felicity replied immediately.

She could feel the prickling starting in her toes, the usual sign to tell her that she was indeed close. Her heart beat so quickly, she could hear her pulse in her ear. And all it took were a few more gentle thrusts before she fell over the edge, moaning in deep pleasure with Oliver’s name falling from her lips. Oliver pushed into her a few more times before he started pulsing inside of her with a groan falling from his lips.

“Felicity,” she heard him whisper when she came back to her senses.

Felicity took a few deep breaths, getting her erratic breathing back under control before she almost chuckled with a slightly breathless whisper, “This was amazing.”

“Yes, it was,” Oliver whispered, lifting his head from the pillow and looking at Felicity with a happy and slightly smug smile on his lips. He kissed her gently before pulling back and looking at her more seriously. “Are you okay?”

“More than okay,” Felicity replied, stroking her hands up and down his back.

“You weren’t drunk, right?” he asked, cocking his head. “I should have probably asked that before, but…”

Felicity chuckled, shaking her head. “I am just a little tired.”

“How about I’ll clean us up, and then we can sleep?” Oliver suggested.

“Sounds good.”

“Good,” Oliver whispered.

He looked at her for a short moment longer before he kissed the tip of her nose and pulled out of her. A low moan escaped her lips, and Oliver smirked at that but took a pass on teasing her about it. Instead he just walked to the bathroom, supposedly to discard the condom since he came back without it. Gently he nudged Felicity’s legs apart with his knees and wiped away the juices that had run down the insides of her thighs with the towel he had brought from the bathroom. Felicity bit down on her bottom lip at the feeling of having the towel so close to where she was still so oversensitive.

When the most of the juices had been wiped off her skin, Oliver dropped the towel to the floor and crawled up the bed until he lay down right next to her. His arms already reached out for her, pulling her naked body right against his while he whispered, “Come here.”

Sighing, Felicity got comfortable in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his naked chest. Her legs tangled with Oliver’s and her right arm wrapped around his middle, so her fingertips could lazily stroke up and down his back.

“Do you want to get dressed?” Oliver asked after awhile. “I should have probably asked that before pulling you into my arms.”

“Don’t mind,” Felicity replied with a sleepy yawn. “It’s nice this way.”

“Yes, it is,” Oliver whispered back and pressed his lips against Felicity’s forehead, pulling her even closer to his chest.

They lay in the quiet night for some time before Felicity whispered almost half asleep, “Thank you for waiting without ever pushing or making me feel pressured.”

“There’s no reason to thank me. I will always wait for you,” Oliver replied gently. “And now try to catch some sleep, okay?”

“Hm…” Felicity hummed against his chest right before drifting off into sleep.

 

 

Her wedding dress had been carelessly discarded onto the floor, followed by the veil she had already taken off after the ceremony because it would have only gotten in the way during the reception and also followed by Oliver’s suit including the highly appreciated suspenders and finally both of their underwear.

They sat in the middle of the bed, Felicity in Oliver’s lap with her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms tightened around his neck while she was moving above him unhurriedly. She used the strength of her thighs to lift herself off of him slightly before slowly pushing back down. Her clit rubbed against Oliver’s pelvis with each of her downwards thrusts. Oliver’s fingers held onto her hips tightly, helping her to move in a way that increased both of their pleasure. Their lips met in another loving kiss.

“This feels great,” Felicity whispered when their lips parted. She rested her forehead against Oliver’s while her hand was moving higher on his back and into his hair where she grabbed some strands to hold onto.

“Very great,” Oliver agreed. He lowered his face to her chest, peppering a series of kisses to her skin. His lips moved from the top of her breasts to her neck and over her jaw to her lips. They shared a long, unhurried kiss before Oliver watched Felicity bite down on her bottom lip, and he felt his balls tightening in response. “Are you close, Mrs. Queen?”

Felicity moaned. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you calling me that.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of calling you that,” Oliver replied, leaning forward until his lips made contact with the side of her long neck, so he could suck at her pulse point, surely leaving a hickey. “Mrs. Queen.”

When Felicity felt her arousal increasing at the sound of her new family name falling from his lips, she sped up her movements and pressed her pelvis closer to Oliver, so her clit rubbed against his skin in an even better way. And when the delicious friction made her toes tingle perfectly, Felicity leaned back a little, so she could lock eyes with Oliver and was looking at right at him when she finally fell apart in his arms.

Her movements started slowing down when she came down from her high, feeling like her limbs were all wobbly, but Oliver held her hips a few inches over him, thrusting up into her quickly a few times more. Felicity’s fingers dug into Oliver’s shoulders when she felt another orgasm nearing, and all it took was one particularly hard thrust and they both were coming together.

Felicity could feel Oliver pulsing inside of her. She hummed contently when she felt his seed filling her, and while Oliver’s arms tightened around her, she moved her hand back into his hair to make his head bend back, so she could kiss him. Sighing into her mouth, Oliver let his chest drop back onto the mattress, taking Felicity with him, so she was spread out on top of him.

When their lips parted, Felicity propped herself up onto her elbow and looked at Oliver with her head resting on her hand. The fingertips of her free hand lazily moved over his chest, and Oliver’s fingers mimicked the stroking touch on her back. The way he looked at her made Felicity’s smile widen even more. He had the habit of looking at her like she was his entire world – his moon, his stars and his sun and everything else.

“What?” he asked when she kept watching him like that without saying anything.

“I just realized something.”

“Too late, I’d say. We’re married. You can’t leave me anymore,” Oliver replied with a bright grin. “Sorry, babe.”

Chuckling, Felicity leaned down and pecked his lips before she returned to the previous position and looked at Oliver again.

“You’re not only the first man that I have had sex with but you will forever stay the only one, too.”

“Thank God you only realized that now,” Oliver said with a dramatic sigh, “because – just to repeat it – we’re married, and you can’t leave me anymore.”

With another chuckle Felicity rested her head onto his shoulder, pressing her forehead to the side of his neck and closing her eyes.

“I am not complaining about it,” she explained. “I just… realized.”

They lay in the silence for some time, just holding onto each other without saying anything. Their fingers kept lazily exploring the other’s long memorized skin.

“You know, I-” Oliver started but broke off, and Felicity propped her head up onto her hand again to look at him, finding his eyes on her with a slightly uncomfortable expression in them. “You know, I had some girls before you.”

“It was hard to miss,” Felicity said in a teasing voice. “But this wasn’t meant to make you feel bad or anything. I just-“

“I am not feeling bad about it,” Oliver interrupted her gently, “because although you have not been the first or only girl I have slept with, you are definitely the only one that really matters.”

Felicity looked at him for a long moment, letting the heartwarming meaning of his words settle in. Then her lips widened to a loving smile.

“Are you up to a second round, Mr. Queen?”

“With you, Mrs. Queen?” Oliver asked, switching their positions, so she was lying beneath him with his weight pressing her into the mattress. He lowered his face, so his nose was bumping against hers with every intake of breath. “Always.”


End file.
